Scimitar's and Scythes
by Ember and Isilindil
Summary: Ember and Isilindil's flight from the enemy lands them in a world they didn't know existed...
1. Description

Note: This is just a description of our characters Isilindil and Ember.

Ember: Don't you just love these things?!! Don't worry the next chapter is the story. ^_^

Description:

Ember Knight- Ember is a fallen angel. She has silver hair that goes down to her knees, and her eye color is dark blue with swirls of silver in each eye. She has two long scars on her back from where her silver wings come out and go back in. Her wings are silver but on the tips is orange and red, looking like fire with swirls of black in the middle of each wing. She wears a forest green tunic with long white gloves that go up to the elbow. Her pants are a slightly baggy, loose cloth and wrap around the ankles. Her shoes look very soft, almost like silk, but in truth are very tough. On her forehead is a black symbol stating that she is a fallen angel. Weapons: In her hair, is a butterfly barrette that is really a extremely sharp silver dagger. Her scythe is a head taller then she is. The actual blade part is very long and extremely sharp. On the top there is a little jewel. Her scythe can open portals to different dimensions and worlds. 

Personality: Pretty happy-go-lucky and happy. She's the one who usually solves the fights and straightens things up. Elemental Power: Her elemental power is Earth and Fire. The Earth is the more powerful of the Elemental powers she has.

Isilindil Palantir- Isilindil is a full blooded wolf demon, though she didn't always know that. We'll get into that later as she spills it to someone in the fic. ^^; Anyway, she has silver hair with small locks of blue black that goes down to her middle back. Her eyes are black-blue, flecked with shards of silver, resembling ice in each eye. If you have ever seen Yu Yu Hakusho then her clothes resemble that of Yoko Kurama's, though they are white and her pants are shorter, going into her knee-length leather boots. Her boots are enchanted so that she doesn't make a sound when she walks. The leather looks really soft but in reality is very tough. When in her Demon form, she has wolf ears, tail and claws. Which are, quite sharp. Weapons: Her weapons consist of two scimitars belted on both her left and right hip. She has a dagger in her boot and a bow and quiver of arrows, though she mainly uses the scimitars. Her bow folds because it is enchanted also. In her hair is also a dagger like Ember's though the hilt is a black rose. On her left hand she wears a single gauntlet covering a scar burned into her hand. It is outlined in black. This sign was burned onto her when she was small, thinking that she was Drow. On her right cheek is a cross-shaped scar. One part of it starts in her inner part of the eye, and ends at the back of the jaw; the other part starts in the outer part of the eye and ends on her chin. She and Ember both use the bow and arrows. Personality: She is somewhat hesitant to trust, though she trusts Ember with her life. She doesn't really like to talk to people other then Ember. But, sometimes, she'll talk; though usually it is dripping with sarcasm. But, I warn against trying to scare her, she won't take it well. Elemental Power: Her elemental power's are Fire and Ice. Her Fire is the stronger of the two.


	2. The Flight

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Isilindil Palantir and Ember Knight. If we did own Inuyasha we wouldn't be writing this now would we?

Ember:If we owned Inuyasha we would have money to buy our daggers, swords, and bow and arrows. But as you see we can only write about owning them.

Chapter 1

"Ember, open the portal now! We have to fall back!" Isilindil screamed, fighting off her enemy with two scimitars. 

Ember nodded, grabbing her scythe concentrated and out of the tip of the scythe a portal began to open. "Isilindil, let's go!" She flew threw the opening, Isilindil at her heels. 

She quickly closed it behind them, shaking her head to clear it. "Well, that was fun…"

Isilindil looked at her, muttered something, but smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait to do it again."

Ember grinned, but didn't reply as she concentrated again, folding her wings into her body. 

Isilindil winced slightly. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Ember sighed, turning to look at her. "Will you stop asking me that question?" She grabbed a bag and started walking. 

Isilindil did the same after she sheathed her blades. "Well, at least we only suffered minor injuries. 

Ember nodded, setting her bag down to examine her surroundings. "Isi, I don't think we're back on Earth…" 

Isilindil also glanced around, her tail swishing back and forth. "I think we are… Well, we can't worry about that right now. We're alive and we'll figure out where we are later."

Ember nodded, shouldered her bag and continued walking. 

*~*

Isilindil set down her bag, gave a small stretch and looked at Ember. "Well, I'm glad we were able to get our bags."

Ember nodded. "I know… I don't even want to think what _they_ would have done with them." She set down her bag, took off her shoes and glanced back at Isilindil. "I'm washing my wounds in there… it's a warm spring, or at least, I think it is…"

Isilindil smiled, then searched in her bag, then gave a small laugh of triumph. "We still have our suits."

Ember began digging in her bag, also finding her suit. "Well, we'll wash ourselves in these. Who knows who's watching."

Isilindil nodded, hurrying into her suit, took out her hair and dived in. 

~*~

Isilindil wrung out her hair, a small smile on her face. "Well, that was actually a nice swim." She put on a new bandage on her arm, changed into her clothes and walked back over to a dry Ember.

Ember nodded, a huge grin on her face. "It was-" She broke off, looking over at the rustling bushes.

Isilindil whipped out her scimitar's, the sound of metal on leather ringing. The bushes gave a small squeal as it heard the sound, the rustling growing. 

Isilindil cautiously moved toward the bush, her scimitar's ready for anything it threw at her. 

Ember: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! I think. Ummmmmmmm…………

Isilindil: Ember, c'mon, I want to find out what it is, maybe this place won't be such a drag after all…

Authors': Well, R&R! Tell us what ya think of it so far!! Later dayz!


	3. Meeting the Gang

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed. We don't own anything but Isilindil Palantir and Ember Knight.

Chapter 2

With one swift slice, cut the bush in half, revealing a small boy, though, the boy had a fox tail. Isilindil stepped back, gave a small sniff and said, "Fox demon." 

Ember walked over her Scythe slung casually over her shoulder. "He's just a pup. Leave him be Isi."

Isilindil turned to face her. "Fine.." Isilindil sheathed her scimitars, studying the small fox demon. 

Ember knelt down closer to him, gave him a smile and asked, "Where'd you come from?"

"And how long have you been there?" Isilindil also asked, though her tone was a lot colder then Ember's.

Ember glanced at her, her eyes thoughtful. "Hey, I never thought of that!"

The small boy glanced around, as if looking for others. He gave a small squeak as the bushes rustled again and a girl walked out, probably younger then Isilindil and Ember. 

Isilindil's scimitars were in her hands in a flash.

Ember rolled her eyes, looking at Isilindil. "Your sure jumpy today, now aren't you?" 

Isilindil muttered something then put her weapons away. 

Ember turned around to face Isilindil, standing up, her eyes wide. "I can't believe you said that!"

The girl walked closer to the small boy, then gave a small sigh of relief. "There you are Shippou." The boy turned around running to where the girl stood. A few more people came out and so did Isilindil's scimitars.

"Put those things away already!" 

Isilindil did, though somewhat reluctantly. 

The girl looked at the two people in front of her, the small boy on her shoulder. "Ummm… I'm Kagome." 

Ember nodded, looking at the two other people beside the girl. 

Kagome pointed to each in turn as she said their names. "And that's Miroku and that's Sango." The woman she pointed to had a massive boomerang on her back and a huge cat demon at her side. 

Sango turned to the cat. "It's alright Kilala." The massive cat looked at her, then became a small kitten sized demon. 

Ember looked at the kitten with a smile, then looked at Sango. "That was interesting…"

Isilindil nodded slightly, looking at Kagome. 

Kagome looked around, counting her companions. "Where's-"

As soon as she said this, someone could be heard running toward them. As he appeared, so did Isilindil's scimitars.

The newcomer looked around, a massive sword in his hands. "Kagome?" He looked at Isilindil, with her scimitars ready and Ember, looking quite confused. 

Ember looked back at Isilindil, putting her hand on her forehead. "Isilindil, this is your last warning. Put your scimitars away NOW!"

Isilindil looked at her, a small grin now on her face. "You actually yelled at me, Em." She said as she sheathed her weapons, still keeping an eye on the sword. 

Ember thought a moment, then her eyes grew round. "You're right!"

Kagome smiled, looking around at the newcomer. "Inuyasha! SIT!!"

The sword flew and Inuyasha hit the ground face first with a loud thud. He muttered something as he got up, rubbing his head. "What was that for baka?!"

Kagome looked at him, a scowl on her face. "I'll say it again. Now put the sword away!" 

Inuyasha picked up his fallen sword, sheathing it.

Sango looked from Inuyasha to Kagome, then to Ember to Isilindil. "Now, who are you?"

Ember grinned. "That is a excellent question." She paused, turning to Isilindil. "Who are we?"

Isilindil rolled her eyes; she would answer for once. "I'm Isilindil Palantir and that is Ember Knight."

Ember bowed. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Miroku nodded, looking from Ember to Isilindil. He walked over to Isilindil, his staff in his hand. "Hello my dear lady. Would you do me the honor of bearing me a child?" He took her hand in his looking deeply in her eyes.

Ember put a hand over her mouth, trying with everything she had to keep from laughing. 

Isilindil looked at him, her free hand slowly moving toward a scimitar hilt. She paused, deciding it wouldn't be best to kill him. Instead, she punched him in the cheek. 

Miroku staggered back, holding his cheek, looking quite surprised.

Kagome and Sango grinned, letting out a small laugh. Ember also started laughing, tears sprining to her eyes.

"It's about time someone hit him…" Inuyasha stated, a grin on his face.

Sango looked at Miroku, "No one's ever done that before, eh?" 

Miroku shot her a glare. "It was a fair question." 

Isilindil walked toward him. "I'll give you fair…"

Ember looked up from her laughing, managing to gasp out, "Isi, will you just chill?"

Isilindil stopped, causing Miroku to stop backing up. "Fine.." 

~*~

Heh, that was a pretty good chapter if we do say so ourselves. Well, R&R! You know you love us!

Ember: You love me don't you?


	4. The Other Camp

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed a bit… so HA!!!

Chapter 3:

Kagome grinned slightly as she led the others back toward camp, a muttering Miroku at her side. "Oh, cut it out. You lost, she won, just chill." 

Miroku scowled, but stopped muttering about "Women." 

Ember grinned, Isilindil at her side, though she didn't say anything. She glanced at Ember, then asked. "Where are we going?"

"To her camp." Ember replied, though as she said it, everyone stopped. They had arrived. 

*~*

Isilindil absently pulled her cloak closer to her as she leaned against a tree, a little ways away from the others. Ember grinned, taking a small drink of water from a cup as she sat on a rock, explaining how they had got there. "Like I was saying, we escaped here."

Kagome nodded with the rest of her group. "Yeah, but how?"

"A portal…"

"Em, must you tell them everything?" Isilindil asked dryly.

Ember looked at her from her spot on the rock, "Must you always hide yourself from company?"

"I'm not as trusting as you or as talkative it would seem." She retorted. 

Ember stuck out her tongue. "Fine, I won't tell them everything.." she paused, "just a few things…"

Isilindil rolled her eyes as she faced the others from her shadowy spot, watching each carefully. "Don't give us away, eh?"

Ember nodded, putting her tongue back in her mouth. "Fine."

Shippo looked up at Ember. "So, what you're telling us is that your escapees?" 

Ember nodded, a huge grin on her face. "Yep, that's pretty much it."

Isilindil rolled her eyes. "Not in the way he means. If you mean we escaped here, then you're right. We aren't however convicts. We, or mostly, Ember has told you all that we want revealed."

Ember looked at Isilindil with surprise on her face. "Wow! That's the most you've said since we got here."

"And your point?" She asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice. 

"Leave me alone…" Ember said, grinning. 

"Fine, I will… I'm taking a walk.." She walked off before anyone could stop her, disappearing into the shadows.

~*~

Ember watched Isilindil leave, actually surprised by her actions. She shrugged, Whatever. "Yep, That's Isi, for ya." 

"Why do you call her 'Isi'?" Sango asked.

"We've known each other for a long time… so, we gave each other nicknames. Just don't call her that, or it won't be pretty…" She paused. "She's very skilled with her scimitars, sometimes, even I'm nervous when she has them out…"

Miroku nodded, knowing that he wouldn't do that, he had already made the mistake of asking her that 'fair' question, he wouldn't make it again.

Kagome nodded. "So, just call her Isilindil, right?"

Ember nodded. "Right."

"Are you going to go after her, Ember?" Inuyasha asked, much to the amazement of the others.

Ember shook her head. "No, I'll give her some time. She needs to think."

"So, do you think she'll ever come to trust us?" Shippo asked as he looked up at Ember.

"She should… just give her some time. As she said, I'm the more trusting of the two."

~*~

Isilindil carefully picked her back toward the warm spring she and Ember had walked to earlier. She sighed, absently pulling her cloak closer to her, shadowing the hilts of her scimitars.

As she caught sight of the warm spring, she quickened her pace, finally reaching their things. 

She knelt down, now getting a drink of water, her thoughts swimming in her mind, buzzing like angry bees.

Her ears caught a noise. A small rustle? Footfalls? She stopped her drink, sat back up knowing that whatever had made the noise was behind her, concealed in the brush. 

She didn't even bother to turn around as she asked, "What do you want?"

~*~

"So, Shesshoumaru is Inuyasha's half brother?" Ember asked, her eyes wide with excitement of the story.

Kagome nodded. "Yep. We just got finished fighting him off when Shippo had gone. So, we followed him and found you, thinking at first that you were 'friends' of his."

"'Friends'? Like minions or something?"

"Well, kinda…"

Ember grinned as she asked her next question, "Is he cute?"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she were mad. "Are you crazy? He'd more likely kill you then pause to think if you're cute…"

Ember shrugged, mimicking Miroku's way of questioning. "It was a fair question."

Everyone but Miroku started to laugh, even Inuyasha miraculously. 

Kagome, between laughs finally said, "He's really dangerous, Ember." She paused, finished her laughing and calmed down. 

"The only people or demons he takes seriously are the ones he judges as formidable opponents."

Ember grinned, having stopped laughing also. "What's your point? Anyway, he'll have trouble with Isilindil nonetheless."

Ember stood up, thinking that she had given Isilindil plenty of time to think. "I'll go get Isilindil. I'll be back."

~*~

Heh. How'd ya like it? Hehehehe… wonder what's in the bushes. Well, R&R, you know you love us!! J 


	5. Authors' note

Authors' note:

Okay guys, sorry we haven't updated school has started! Blast it to the bloody underworld!!!!! So, we'll try to update soon, we promise!

Laterz!


	6. Meeting Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: Again, it hasn't changed! Ha!

Chapter 3:

Isilindil stood up, facing the rustling bushes. No sound came from there, nothing answered her call. She unsheathed the dagger from her boot, throwing it into the bushes, quicker then sight. A small squeal rose from the bushes and a tall form jumped from them, coming face to face with Isilindil.

"How long have you been there?" She asked bluntly, studying his features in the dim moonlight. He was a Demon.

"That is not important. Why are you, a Wolf Demon, full-blooded Wolf Demon, around a meager halfling?" He asked, his voice had a tint of ice but was otherwise calm.

"Help was offered and accepted." She answered, meeting his eyes. "Why do you care? I don't even know who you are…"

A hint of a smile touched his lips as he spoke. "I am Sesshoumaru." He answered the second part of her inquiry.

"If we are to exchange names mine is Isilindil. I have learned to accept help when offered, knowing that it is not offered often to Demons. Especially where I come from." 

All he did was nod, then glance over to a prone figure: Ember. He looked back to Isilindil, took her hand in his and gave a short bow. "Until our next meeting, Isilindil." With that, he was gone. 

"So… that was Sesshoumaru.." Ember commented. 

Isilindil turned to face her, cocking her head to the side. "How'd you know?"

Ember's face started to turn red as she turned around. "I'll be going now…" With that said, she bolted.

Isilindil grabbed both bags and darted after her, quickly catching up. "Get back here!"

"NO!" Ember yelled over her shoulder, putting on more speed.

*~*

Isilindil took a small step back as she looked at her tent. Considering what she had to start with it had turned out very well. Ember grinned as she walked behind Isilindil.

"Don't even, Em." Isilindil told her without even turning around.

"You're no fun.." Ember replied, sticking out her tongue. She looked the tent up and down, pulling her tongue back into her mouth. "Looks good… I'm tired, let's get in…"

Isilindil nodded, grabbing their bags and heading inside. Ember looked over at the others in the camp, smiled and said, "See you in the morning.." 

Kagome smiled, calling out a similar message to her companions. "'Night, everyone…" She poured a bit of water on the fire and walked to her bedroll, soon asleep.

Inuyasha on the other hand, did not sleep. Instead he took up watch. He wanted no more unwanted guests while they were here.

Isilindil placed her bedroll on the ground, Ember doing the same. "Well, this has been fun." She commented dryly.

Ember shrugged. "You just need to lighten up." She paused, a mischievous glitter finding its way into her eyes. "What were you and Sesshoumaru talking about, eh?"

Isilindil rolled her eyes, looking over at her friend. "That is none of your concern… I deserve to have a few secrets of my own.."

"Fine, suit yourself. Well, g'night." Ember got into her bedroll and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Isilindil entered her own bedroll, her little 'chat' with Sesshoumaru playing in her mind. His last words were very evident in her mind's eye as she watched his lips move to the words, 'Until our next meeting, Isilindil'…

Had he meant to meet her again? She thought. She sighed softly, turning onto her side. She would just have to wait and see…

*~*~

  
Well, how was it? Man, this chapter took forever… school is murder but we're surviving. Well, R&R! We know you love us! Be happy we updated!! J 


	7. Leaving Camp

Disclaimer: We don't own anything lalalala… 

Ember: Isi is getting a little um…what's the word… frustrated? Hehehe. So anyways here we go.

Chapter 5

    Isilindil sat up silently in her makeshift bed, glancing at her surroundings.  She looked over at her sleeping partner, noticing the rise and fall of her chest in her sleep.  Small snores were emitted from her chest, more like soft sighs (Em: I do not snore!).  

    She donned her scimitars, tying them tightly to her waist, feeling more secure with them at her hips.  She flipped on her cloak, pulling the dark, black hood over her head, casting her face into uncertain shadow.

    She picked her way over to Ember, tapping her with her foot.  "Em, get up… it's sunrise."

    Ember turned over on her side, her eyes opening groggily.  "Wake me in ten minutes…" She mumbled, closing her eyes again. 

    Isilindil sighed, shaking her again.    
"Get up… you're being lazy.."

    "What's you're point?" Ember stated bluntly.

    "Well, if you don't get up, I'll go tell Miroku that you want to bear his children…"

    That statement made Ember sit up immediately, the sleep totally gone from her eyes.  "You wouldn't… you would!" Ember cried at the look in Isilindil's eyes registered in her mind.  She shot a glare at Isilindil, "Fine, I'm going, I'm going…"

~*~

    They retraced their steps to a small clearing, the same one that they had arrived in.  

    "What are we doin' here, Isi?" Ember asked through a yawn.  "We're lost, aren't we?!  You broke the compass again, didn't you?" Her tone held a hint of accusation, her eyes a nit wide.

    Isilindil sighed as she turned to face her friend.  "Em, we don't have a compass…"

    Ember grinned, "I knew that…"

    "Sure."

    "Hey!"

    Isilindil just shook her head, drawing her scimitars.  "We need to train, we haven't in quite awhile."

    Ember became serious, and she nodded, then she shook her head, a grin forming on her face.  "I don't have my scythe…"

    Isilindil sighed, sheathing her blades.  "Let's get it then… no use training without your scythe…" 

    They began the walk back to camp, both consumed in their own thoughts.  Isilindil's thoughts were mainly about her meeting with Sesshoumaru.  Ember's thoughts were about what Isilindil wasn't telling… mainly about her meeting with Sesshoumaru. 

    'He's pretty.' Ember thought with a grin as Isilindil threw her a confused expression, wondering what in the Nine her companion was thinking.  "What?" She asked innocently.  Isilindil only sighed.

    Ember entered their tent and rustling was heard from within.  Isilindil grimaced; she didn't want to wake anyone… it was much quieter without Shippou or Inuyasha being awake. 

    Ember reemerged only a few seconds later, her massive weapon slung over her shoulder.  "Okay, now I'm ready."

    Isilindil nodded, leading the way out of the small campsite, back to the clearing.

~*~

    A few hours later, Isilindil and Ember returned from their training, both a bit bruised and bloodied.  

    Kagome let out a startled shriek as they entered the campsite, looking from one to the other with worry etched on her features.  

    "It's alright, Kagome.  We're fine." Isilindil told the girl reassuringly, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth. 

    Inuyasha just grunted while Sango leapt up from her seat by the small fire.  "Do you need anything?  Herbs, bandages, anything?"

    Ember shook her head with her own small smile.  "No, we're fine… I think I'll go rest…" She commented, making her way to the tent.  

    Isilindil smiled after her, turning to Sango.  "I will return shortly.  I need some fresh water." 

    Sango and Kagome nodded as Isilindil walked off again, her water pouch slung over her shoulder.  One would wonder how it had gotten there. 

~*~

    Isilindil returned a few minutes later, her water pouch filled with fresh water from the stream.  She glanced around, counting the members of the camp silently: Ember was missing.  "Where's Ember?" She asked as she entered the camp for the second time that day.

    Kagome gave a small shrug.  "We think she's in your tent… she went in there when she said she was gonna rest."

    Isilindil nodded, thanking Kagome as she walked over to the tent.  She stepped inside and noticed Ember curled in her sleeping bag, fast asleep.

    She smiled.  She looked so innocent when she was sleeping, she noted as she removed her cloak, setting down her water.  "Em, get up… you've been sleeping most of the day."

    Ember opened her eyes, blinking a few times to remove the sleep from her eyes.  "Give me a break.  I didn't ask for training at o'dark-thirty in the morning, now did I?"

    Isilindil just grinned.  "Whatever… you benefited from that.  Now get up.  We need to help with the food."

    Ember's eyes became bright as Isilindil mentioned food.  She was out of her bed in an instant, pure energy bubbling over.  She shot out the door as Isilindil followed a bit more slowly, her thoughts still on Sesshoumaru.

    Ember was already preparing the food as the others watched, amazed by her speed at handling the food and lighting the fire.  

    Again, Isilindil grinned, watching her friend work lightning quick to finish the food.

    Only a few minutes later Ember told everyone, "Food's ready."

    They just looked at her in awe, their gazes wandering over to the now cooked food.  "What?" She asked, holding out her hands.

    "Nothing, Em.  Let's eat…"

~*~

    After lunch had been consumed and cleaned, the camp set about to packing up.  They were going to move again.  Isilindil waited for Ember to finish emptying the tent before she began to take it down.  Their sleeping-bags had been shoved into their bags, all the rest of their belongings littering the ground around the tent.  

    "Em, put our things in the bags.  We're supposed to be cleaning, not making a bigger mess."

    "Well, excuse me." Ember retorted, her eyes glittering with mirth, but she obligingly started putting the rest of the things in the bags.  

    Isilindil put the tent in a smaller bag, tossing it to Ember.  Ember let out a small shriek but she caught the bag.  Her glare shot daggers at Isilindil.  Isilindil gave Ember a smile; to others they seemed rare.  

    Kagome watched both girls with a small smile on her face, shaking her head as she helped Inuyasha gather up their belongings.  Soon, the camp was packed and clean, the campers ready to depart.

    "Well, that was fun." Ember commented as she began to follow Kagome and the others out of the campsite, Shippou resting on her shoulder.

    Isilindil followed a bit behind, her bag slung over her shoulder.  "Yeah.  Fun"


	8. Another Authors' note

Hi! Ember here! 

I just wanted to say something since I haven't been on for a while. -_- *Sigh*

I have not been having fun at school. During summer Isi and I could always meet at each Isi's or mine's house and update. 

But now….school has ganged up on our free time. Isi wrote the other chapter since it was mostly between her and Sesshomaru. 

Isi is in London right now! So we won't update for a while. And I'm going to China for two weeks. Starting on next Friday soo….. We are going to be a little delayed. But we'll try to update before I leave. Okay, I gotta go now. 

Ember the Fallen Angel


	9. The Sacred Shikon no Tama Revealed

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed… we'll tell you when it does. 

A/N: We are SOOOO sorry for not updating in so long, guys! School has been hectic and all these things going on! Arrgh! Anyway, on to the story.

Chapter 6

Isilindil set down her bag, absently watching Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku setting up camp once again. What made them travel so often? She thought to herself, walking over to Ember to help set up their tent.

Ember muttered something under her breath, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Isi, I can't set this stupid thing up… you do it." She looked up at her friend, a huge grin on her face. "Puhleese?" 

Isilindil rolled her eyes though couldn't help from smiling. "Fine… I'll set it up, but pay attention this time." Ember nodded, sitting down on a small rock, eyes big as she watched Isilindil set up the tent.

Ember got up, putting her bag in the tent, Isilindil doing likewise. Ember walked out of the tent, grinning as she walked over to the small circle the group had made. Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha was participating in this heated subject. Isilindil followed Ember to see what the subject was.

"We haven't come to any Jewel Shards in awhile… I'm beginning to wonder if someone else has found them." Miroku was saying, as the two joined them, sitting down next to Kagome and Sango. 

Inuyasha interrupted. "So, what you're saying is that Naraku has all the other Jewel Shards?" He asked, his tone a bit accusatory.

Miroku shook his head. "No… that's not what I'm saying. Maybe when the Jewel shattered, it spread farther then we at first thought."

Isilindil spoke up before Inuyasha or anyone else could interject. "What Jewel are you talking about?"

Kagome looked around at the others before answering. "Well, it's the Jewel of Four Souls. We've been looking for the shattered jewel pieces for awhile now. Do you need more information or are you good?" Kagome asked, glancing around as the others nodded in approval of her little description.

Ember and Isilindil each gave a small nod of understanding, glancing at one another. "And this Jewel, I'm guessing is quite important here." Ember said, causing Kagome to nod.

"Extremely. If you possessed just one shard, it would increase your power by at least one-hundred fold." Put in Inuyasha, causing Kagome to nod in agreement. "That is why so many are after this Jewel. If one had the whole thing, then you could have great power."

"And that's why we're trying to find it." Kagome finished.

Isilindil nodded a bit. "Would you like some more help?" She asked, looking around at the little group.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou looked at her in slight surprise. "Y-you'd help us?" Shippou piped up, wondering if the others would even say anything.

Isilindil nodded a faint smile on her lips. "Of course… I've been wanting a bit of a challenge."

Ember chuckled lightly, giving her own nod. "Why wouldn't we help? That's what friends do for each other, ne?"

Kagome smiled warmly, nodding. "Thanks. We could use the help…"

"Then, why are we talking about it and not doing anything?" Isilindil asked, looking around at them. "If this Jewel is as powerful as you describe it, then we should be looking for it… not sitting her talking about it."

"Finally… someone who can take my side of things." Inuyasha muttered. "She's right, though. We need to get moving. We'll come back to camp later."

Sango nodded, standing up. "Well, let's go." The others stood up, following Sango out of the camp. 

Isilindil walked next to Sango, both conversing quietly. Miroku and the others followed a bit behind: Shippou, riding on Ember's shoulder.

As they left their campsite, a small toad-like demon came into view, looking around. "So that's what they plan to do…" He was muttering to himself. "I must tell Milord…" He hastened out of the camp, clutching his staff as he ran. It seemed that the group of friends would have some competition.

The toad-like demon ran faster, going quite a ways from the camp of friends. He soon stopped and began calling out a name. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru, I have learned some information for you, Milord."

Sesshoumaru stepped from the shadows, followed by a small girl and a beast of some sorts. "What have you learned, Jaken?" He asked quietly and calmly. 

Jaken took a few deep breaths before continuing. "I have learned what Inuyasha and the others are doing…"

Sesshoumaru waited for him to continue, his eyes wandering toward where he could faintly catch his half-brothers scent.

"They have teemed up with the strangers Ember and Isilindil… they have begun to search for the Jewel shards. Your brother may have become wiser to list the aid of a Demon-"

"Do you know anything about Ember?" Sesshoumaru asked, cutting Jaken off.

The toad shook his head. "No… not yet Milord, but I will."

*~*  
  
Hoohah! A whole new chapter! Sorry if it's kinda weird. We've had such trouble up dating and such. Welp, R&R! You know you lurve us! I mean… we did update for you!


	10. Fight at the Village

Disclaimer: Uh, hasn't changed…

A/N: You should be proud that we're updating again… we need your reviews to let us know that you like it and wish for more. Welp, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 7

Isilindil and Ember laughed along with the rest of the group, poking fun at Inuyasha. He scowled crossing his arms in front of his chest defiantly. "Look, if you wanna make fun, make fun of Kagome…"

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Why would they want to do that? All I did was 'sit' you."

A loud thud was heard shortly after that.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Inuyasha told her angrily as he got to his knees shakily, glaring at the giggling group.

"That wasn't very nice… funny, but not nice." Ember told Kagome with a small grin.

Isilindil chuckled, lending Inuyasha a hand. He reluctantly accepted, standing up fully.

"Wow, Inuyasha, I didn't know you could be that nice…" Kagome said with an innocent smile.

"Shut up." Inuyasha muttered, starting to walk again, muttering to himself.

Soon, the group calmed down a bit, each holding small conversations that didn't last very long.

"Can we stop now?" Kagome asked after a bit, looking around the group.

Ember nodded in agreement, beaming at the group. "I'll make lunch…"

"You know, if she makes lunch, we'll be eating faster than you could blink." Isilindil said with a grin, getting a few smiles in return.

"Alright… we'll take a break.." Inuyasha said after a moment, leading the group ahead a bit. "Here." He led them into a small clearing; the trickling of water came to their ears.

"Perfect!" Ember exclaimed, dropping her pack and rushing to the water. "Hey Isi, could you hand me my stuff?" 

Isilindil nodded, grabbing her friend's pack, walking over to where Ember knelt. "Here… what are you gonna make?"

Ember grinned mischievously. "You'll see."

"That makes me just a bit nervous." Isilindil replied, walking away from her still grinning friend. She heard a light cackle as she walked back to the rest of the group.

"Do you know what we're eating?" Miroku asked, looking at Isilindil as she rejoined them.

She shook her head. "Nope. She won't tell me."

Clattering was heard as Ember removed pots and a number of other things from her bag. "Oww…" Came the small whimper. "I'm fine."

Isilindil rolled her eyes, giving a small sigh.

Soon, Ember came over to the group, handing them each a bowl and spoon. "Okay, give me one more sec."

"How does she cook that fast?" Kagome asked in slight awe. 

Isilindil shrugged, accepting her spoon and bowl. "Not a clue… and I'm a bit afraid to ask."

Ember soon returned, holding a steaming pot. "Hold out your bowls," she ordered, ladling the steaming contents into their bowls.

"Now can you tell us what we're eating?" Shippo asked, looking down at the stuff now residing in his bowl.

"Ramen Noodle." Ember said proudly. "I decided to do something easy."

"Nice choice, Em." Isilindil told her friend with a smile, taking a small sip of the soup. "Good."

Inuyasha and the others followed suit, each eating their food. Inuyasha finished his with relish, looking up at Ember with hunger-filled eyes. "More?"

"Sure.. didn't think you'd like it that much, to tell you the truth." She ladled in more soup, watching in silent glee as Inuyasha devoured it, holding up his bowl.

"Inuyasha, save some for the rest of us." Kagome said with a scowl, also holding up her bowl.

Isilindil sighed, setting her now empty bowl aside. "Calm down… we have more." 

Soon, after a bit of bickering, the soup was finished. Kagome smiled at Ember. "That was good. Thanks, Ember."

Ember smiled. "You're welcome, Kagome."

"Can we get going now?" Inuyasha asked them. "You've had your break."

Isilindil nodded, standing up. "I agree with Inuyasha. We should get started again."

The group hurriedly cleaned up their mess, placing the things back in Ember's bag. Soon, they were once more on their way.

A few minutes after they had begun their silent walk up the path, Inuyasha froze, giving the air a series of small sniffs.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, gripping her large boomerang tightly.

"I smell fresh blood… it's not to far off." Inuyasha answered, hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

A boy was soon seen a little ways up the path, blood dripping from a wound in his shoulder. At seeing the group he ran faster, hoping to come upon saviors for his town. The boy collapsed in Isilindil's arms, much to the wolf demon's surprise. "Please… help…" He gasped out, looking up at her.

"What happened?" Isilindil asked softly, looking to his wound. 

"We were attacked by a group of demons… they're slaughtering my village. Will you help?" He pleaded, looking at the others in the group.

Kagome nodded, answering for everyone. "Of course we will. Could you show us the way?"

The small boy nodded, standing up with help from Isilindil. "This way…"

Inuyasha scooped the boy on his back along with Kagome and began running, getting directions from the boy.

Isilindil, Ember, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango followed behind, Sango riding Kilala.

Soon, they reached the village, Kagome giving a startled gasp at the look of carnage. "Oh…" 

"C'mon… we have to get in there." Miroku stated, leading the charge much to the surprise of the others. 

Isilindil drew her scimitars, charging at the nearest demon, blades outlined in fire and ice. 

Inuyasha drew his sword, Ember watching in slight awe as it transformed, becoming quite big. "Whoa.."

"Don't just stand there." Inuyasha growled at Ember before lunging at a demon.

Ember nodded, turning to look at the boy. "Stay here, 'kay?"

The boy nodded, sitting down in the dirt path leading to the village.

Ember charged in with the rest, Sango attacking from the sky with Kilala. The boomerang was soon seen cutting one unfortunate demon in half. 

Ember muttered something under her breath, a massive scythe appearing in her hands. "My turn…" She said happily, charging into the village, scythe raised menacingly.

The group was soon immersed in battle, each fighting either one demon or a group of them.

A high-pitched scream soon reached their ears. Isilindil, having finished with the demon she had been fighting, reacted first. She dashed to where the scream had come from, the sound penetrating to her heart. Soon, she came to the boy, crumpled up in a sobbing ball, a large demon standing over him, cackling with a sick sense of glee. Isilindil growled, lunging at the demon, eyes filled with hate. She struck, scimitars plunging into both his heart and stomach. She wrenched them out, the demon giving a pitiful scream before falling to the ground.

Isilindil sheathed her scimitars, kneeling down next to the still whimpering child. "Are you alright?" She asked softly, picking him up in her arms.

He looked up at her with fill filled eyes but nodded, burying his face into her shoulder, sobs wracking his small body.

Isilindil stood up, walking back into the now demon-free village (A/N: In a manner of speaking. –grins-). She went around the village, soon finding her group, busy burying the dead village people. She gave the boy a protective hug, turning his eyes away from the gruesome sight of the dead bodies. 

~*~

Hola friends! You should be proud and this chapter is perty dang long! Well, R&R to show you love us! We live off of your reviews!


	11. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: We don't own anything… except Isilindil and Ember. Duh…

A/N: Please don't hurt us. We know it's been forever since we last posted. At least we're still posting, so keep the reviews comin', kay? On to the fic!

Chapter 11

Isilindil walked over to Ember, her usually happy face shadowed with sorrow. "There're survivors, but most of the people will wiped out." She informed her friend.

Isilindil nodded, handing Ember the boy. "Go find his parents. I'll help finish here." Ember nodded, holding the boy close to her as she walked towards the few houses where she had the others had rounded up the surviving villagers.

Picking up a discarded shovel, Isilindil got to work, helping Miroku and Inuyasha finish burying the dead.

Finally, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Isilindil finished the gruesome task of burying the dead. Isilindil threw down her shovel, glancing around at the reemerging villagers. Kagome, Ember, and Sango had put flowers on the new graves and had just barely alerted the villagers that the task was done.

They came out hesitantly, as if afraid a Demon would shoot out of the ground and consume them. Isilindil noted with some relief that the small boy they had found was now attached to his mother.

An older man led the survivors of the destroyed village, coming to a halt in front of the six companions. "We are in your debt. We thank you for what you have done here…"

"Elder, could you answer a few questions?" Sango asked carefully.

The old man nodded. "Aye, but not out here. The air still chills my bones. Come inside my house. It's one of the only ones not destroyed." He led the six to his house, the people following after, though; they stayed a few feet behind the group.

The Elder sat down, motioning for the others to do the same. "What is it that you want to ask?"

"Do you know why you were attacked?" Kagome asked.

The man nodded gravely. "Aye, that I do. We had two shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel."

"Then the Demons were able to feel its presence." Sango noted, glancing at the others.

"Do you know if anyone sent them?" Inuyasha asked, nearly jumping to his feet.

The Elder nodded. "Aye. He said his name's Komi." The man shuddered. "He made sure that all of my people knew his name before he started to slaughter us. We would have given him the jewel shards had he just stopped to consider asking. But he seemed to revel in the blood he and his Demon horde spilt. He bathed my home in blood. When you six came, he left, taking the jewel shards and leaving his Demons to die."

"You don't have to speak any more of this incident, Old One. Rebuild your town. We will find this Komi." Isilindil promised the man, eyes filled with a distinct rage.

"You can stay here for as long as you like. You can take was provisions you need. We will supply them for you." The Elder told them, a small smile forming on his lined face.

"We'll stay but only for one day. Then we'll have to leave." Kagome told him. The man nodded.

"Alright."

Hm, who is this Komi guy? If you review, we might actually decide to let you know. Okay, so it's a short chapter, so sue us. Wait, on second thought, don't. R&R please! We need your reviews and you know you love us… right?


End file.
